


Oh no

by Albertdoesnteatglass



Series: Newsies Oneshots [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack-ish?, Fluff, Furbies, M/M, dont question it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertdoesnteatglass/pseuds/Albertdoesnteatglass
Summary: JoJo makes a mistake





	Oh no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Bi_who_lived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/gifts).



> The_Bi_who_lived requested fluffy crack but not a certain ship so?? here we are now lmao

Elmer came home and knew something was off. As he unlocked the door and opened it, boy was he right. The living room was covered in Furbies, JoJo in the center of them.Elmer gasped .

"What on God's green earth did you bring into our home???" JoJo let out a nervous chuckle  
"Well, you see, I bought them all at thrift stores because THEY JUST LOOKED SO LONELY!" JoJo picked one up and held it in his arms "Please don't make me throw them out!"

Elmer sighed and picked one up "You can keep them, just find somewhere to put them." He got up and went in the hallway, and there was more furbies?? "Jorgelino Josephino De La Guerra what the actual frick." JoJo scooped the furbies up and shoved them in the spare bedroom "This is the furby room now. When Albert comes over he'll just have to sleep on the couch." JoJo shoved more furbies in.  
Elmer and JoJo sat on the couch and grabbed JoJo's hand

"You may have just spent our life savings on your Furby addiction, but that's ok. I love you." JoJo smiled and pressed a kiss to Elmer's forehead. "Good, because I may have ordered some on Ebay too." Elmer just stared.

"You're sleeping in the Furby room tonight"

"Yeah I figured."

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment/kudos brings me a little further out of the void.
> 
> Please talk to me on Tumblr I'm lonely
> 
> My Tumblr: Albertdoesnteatglass


End file.
